Leeks, Ice Cream, Curses, and Madness
by deathnotechibi101
Summary: A little idea that came to us  yeah, US  cuz we love fruits basket and vocaloid...Enjoy!


One day me, (Hayley), and my friend Azumi decided we would go for a walk. Very random and akward. We walked by the Sohma estate. Our friend, Momiji Sohma, came and greeted me. "Hey guys!" Momiji called, smiling brightly.

"Hey Momiji-nii!" Azumi called, waving.

I smiled. We were third years at the middle school, unlike everyone else we knew. They were either first or second years in high school.

"wanna come in?" Momiji asked. "We have strange visitors. Their like singers. Robots, too."

I thought for a minute. Robots?

Azumi cheered. "Yay! Robots! C'mon, Moka!"

Moka? I thought I told her never to call me by my nickname. Anyways, we hurried after Momiji and saw these kids standing near a door. They looked about our age, except for the blue haired one and the teal haired one and the pink haired one.

The teal haired girl in the front smiled. "I'm Miku Hatsune!" she said, and I could tell she was very cheerful.

"I'm Kaito Shion, and I like ice cream!" the blue haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Azumi, but you can call me Sarah! I love ice cream too!" Azumi blushed.

"I'm Hayley, nice to meet you!"

In the distance their were 3 other singer/robot looking children. One boy with dirty-blonde hair in a small pigtail on top of his head, the other was a girl with the same color hair, but a little lighter. Her hair short and she had a white bow in her hair. the third one was much taller. Unlike the other two, her hair was a light yellow and long. She was wearing a black sweat shirt and under it was a yellow belly-shirt and a yellow skirt. (due to how long the sweat shirt was…)

I walked over and Azumi followed.

"Hello!" we both said them.

"hello," the boy said to me. " I'm Len Kagamine!" i blushed.

" nice to meet ya, Len-chan! " Azumi said happily

"And I'm Rin Kagamine!" said the short girl.

"um…" i said to rin. "who's that?"

"her? oh, she's just lily, len used to date her but they broke up. ever since she hasn't talked to len once."

Harsh.

Soon enough, we were introduced to everyone! there all very nice and one of them acts a little like kagura-chan.

"hee hee! 3 okay, now that you've been introduced," said momiji in a cute voice. "let's go see Tohru! : 3"

yes! i've been itching to meet Tohru all month long, and so has Azumi. And now, we finally get to!

"wait!" yelled Kisa in the distance " i'd like to see onii-chan too!"

Azumi smiled. "of course you can come kisa."

"thank you Azumi-sempai!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled kyo with anger.

" aw c'mon," said miku" leek isn't _that _bad..is it?"

"YES IT IS! IT'S THE NASTIEST FOOD ON EARTH!"

" watch out, i'm gon'na cut off your hand!" Rin threatened Hiro

" And how do you suppose to do that? I'm 12 your like, 7. Besides, you don't even have the guts to cut some ones leg off anyways. Like really, what little girl goes around cutting peoples hands off? it's pure nonsense."

Rin punched him in the face. Azumi started to laugh, as for me, i like to keep my head low.

And guess what, i never got to meet tohru! it was such a bum. Azumi was so upset

" NO FAAAAAIIIIRR!"

Azumi can be very aggressive sometimes….

Later that day, we headed back to the sohma house and dropped off kisa.

As we got in the house though, we started to leave and bumped into a girl. "Excuse me! I'm Tohru Honda. I'm looking for Hiro. Have you seen him?"

I smiled. "Um..yeah, he's right next to Kisa."

"Thank you!" she said and ran off.

"Niichan! that was **tohru honda!**"

"so?"

"So, we've been waiting to meet her for a **month **and the best you can do is 'he's with kisa' ?"

"…"

"tohru!" azumi yelled. "We'd like to say hi!"

I sighed, and followed Azumi. "Hello," I said.

I saw Tohru with Miku,Kyo,Rin,Hiro and Kisa.

"I'm Hayley." I said.

Azumi smiled. "I'm Azumi!"

"Nice to meet you!" Tohru said.

**"oh yeah and hi, kineko-kun." **Azumi said with an evil grin on her face.

**"FOR THE LAST DANG TIME, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"make me, _KINEKO-KUN."_

i sighed. "_not again…." _


End file.
